heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Entos
NOTE: Anyone is free to make a character or organization in the city of Entos, as long as Entos remains as it is. Make sure to put your name next to your property! notes for this wip: * Most dragons work within the urban part, while most live in the suburban part. The urban part mostly contains old buildings with beautiful stone architecture. The suburbans are mostly a couple of neighborhoods hidden behind trees. It's sad, because the countryside of Entos is barely recognized. * Their economics are mainly trade and manufacturing, but also include the raising of various livestock. * It's a charming, unique little city with friendly dragons. They know just what to do if you rub them the wrong way, though. Most of the residents have pets and therefore all share a deep passion for animals. * The suburban residents commonly are found to have bird feeders, lawn ornaments, and wind chimes all over their yards. Their houses are pretty . . . normal. They don't live in trees, nor skyscrapers, just ordinary houses. * The nearby water source and abundant vegetation attracts geese, ducks, songbirds, possums, squirrels, turtles, lizards, garden snakes, and even deer. All are abundant and easily spotted. * Within the urban area, you'll usually only spot crows and pigeons. * Note for the weatherdragons: no. Give up. You can't predict the weather here. NOTE: Anyone is free to make a character, roleplay, fanfiction, or organization in the city of Entos, as long as Entos remains as it is. Make sure to put your name next to your property! oooo a hidden messsaaaagggee Basic Information The land here is mostly flattish, but's it's bordered on the west side by towering mountain ranges, also known as the Claws of Clouds Mountains, which is SkyWing land. These mountains make for good and popular hiking trails. Even so, most of Entos is made up of large, stretching valleys. They seem endless and huge. Most of this land is owned, but it's sure fun to run around in, or fly. Whatever your preference may be. Depending on season and area, the climate can range from highlands climate, to a heated semiarid, or even a mild humid continental or humid subtropical. The vegetation is mostly made up of mixed forests, the scale leaning in the favor of the ever-thriving deciduous, even if pine trees are a common sight on the road. However, this is only in the east of Entos, where the rivers that contribute to the Delta water the plants. Even more common than forest is a grassland which encompasses the rest of Entos. Most, if not all economic activity comes from commercial farmers who raise various crops and livestock such as cattle. Yet, it's hard to maintain a steady career, as agriculture requires a load of money and an even bigger load of work. There are, of course, the "needed" jobs for any region to run smoothly; those being police force, fire department, those on the radio and those who work at the news station, et cetera. Even so, there is a good amount of trade and manufacturing in northeastern part, where the population is most heavily concentrated. ---- The Halves Urban Suburban ---- Location/Map/Landmarks Art Lane To reduce the amount of graffiti and vandalism within Entos, the government created what is known to residents and "Art Lane". It's basically a couple blocks of old abandoned buildings, where you can pick up free spraypaint and create art as you like. New art is always being added on, and a lot of it looks really awesome and artistic. For the sake of keeping your dragonet's language clean, I suggest you do not bring them there. Besides being used for spraypaint and graffiti, it's also a great area for parkour. There are smaller areas for minors, but also expert-level areas, which residents have even marked with a big red X. City Hall Diamond Spray River Network Downtown JMA Public School Markets Mountainside Southern Entos Statues The Cafe The Center Weather/Radio/News Station Northern Entos ---- Rituals/Practices Summer Faire ---- History ---- Organizations/Businesses ATWE Dome: MaxwelFISH The Studio: Rainfeather the Author The Occultus: Rainfeather the Author